Lowernis Vandiyad
About Lowernis Vandiyad is a 35 year old Imperial-born human who is about 5'10", he knows a lot in terms of history of Tamriel thanks to being quite a great scribe, he shares this knowledge as well as magicka training with his friend Zatharian Reinhardt, he has an affliction known as VampirismVampirism - http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Vampirism but thanks to years of self-control has been able to control most of the urges and such while near-entirely suppressing the need to constantly feed on mortal beings. Personal Life Lowernis likes to hang around in the small archive located in Skingrad Keep, checking to see if information is updated along with learning new stuff left by the other legionaries especially Zatharian Reinhardt. When he isn't too busy, he goes to train his powers at the barracks where the training dummies are located, sometimes even helping the other legionaries hone on their skills be it melee, range or magicka. Lowernis doesn't really socialize as much due to him being socially awkward, though this doesn't stop him going out if the other legionaries go out to the local pub or down in the bar at Skingrad Keep, however he doesn't currently have a girlfriend or feel love towards anyone in the legion. History Lowernis has been apart of the Imperial Legion for a long time, ever since he was around the age of 12 he has been a great addition to the legion in terms of combats and smarts, however during the conflict between the emperor and the legionaries, he stuck by the side of Zemouregal Lakosta, one of his best friends ever since they first met at such a young age. During the new emperor reign, he has stood by Lakosta's side as his scribe and somewhat historian while mastering the power of Magicka, however he is not the most powerful mage in the legion, surpassed only by Zatharian Reinhardt who is the head of the Elder Council. There have been periods of time where Lowernis has gone missing on missions for the emperor, like one notable time which gave him a "gift" of power but at the cost of his humanity, though he has now learnt to control most of the aspects of this "gift" like the lust of blood no longer needing to constantly feed to keep himself under control. The Curse of Vampirism On a mission when he was about 24 years old, Lowernis was sent to go scout on some members of a cult, however due to some error in information, this lead to Lowernis being captured by these members, he didn't know what they were planning till that fateful moment when one of the cult members bit in him the neck which made him realize that they were members of a vampiric cult which happen to be a spawn of Molag BalMolag Bal - http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Molag_Bal himself. Upon being fed from by these beings, Lowernis was affected with the Vampirism curse, changing him for the worse, or so he thought... The members of the cult saw the change happening and decided that it would be unwise to keep him so they dumped his somewhat lifeless body somewhere in the countryside of CyrodiilCyrodiil - http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrodiil_(Online). Upon waking, Lowernis had to keep himself under control, feeling a strange power throughout his body like something had took him apart and put him back together in a superior form, though this power came at a price, the need to feed upon other mortal beings was ravaging his mind which of course lead to him feeding upon mortals which to this very day he keeps secret from the others in the legion due to fear, over the next few years he learnt to keep these urges under control and eventually suppress it near-entirely. Now he uses such powers to help the legion on stealth missions or scouting missions as well as helping with the history and knowledge to completing the Imperial Archives. Relations *'Zemouregal Lakosta - Long time best friend.' *'Zatharian Reinhardt - Good friend.' Gallery Lowernis Combat Gear.png|Lowernis in his combar attire minus his hood and mask Lowernis Training.png|Lowernis training in his full combat attire Lowernis Library.png|Lowernis checking on the small archives Lowernis Casual.png|Lowernis in his casual attire Trivia *The name "Lowernis Vandiyad" is based off a mix name of an NPC from the game RunescapeRunescape - http://www.runescape.com/community, the character in question being "Lowerniel Vergidiyad DrakanLowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan - http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Lowerniel_Drakan" and "Vanescula DrakanVanescula Drakan - http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Vanescula_Drakan". *Originally Lowernis was going to be a melee based character using 2 handed swords, however due to the vampirism, magicka seemed more fitting so was changed after his exile. References